


По возвращении

by Sky_Butterfly



Series: Драконья аушка [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Guardian novel reference, M/M, dragon!Zhu Yilong
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Butterfly/pseuds/Sky_Butterfly
Summary: Чжу И Лун вернулся из Италии, и Бай Юй не может его не навестить.Часть большего цикла и может быть непонятна без остальных работ.Работа написана для WTF Kombat 2019





	По возвращении

— Лун-гэ! С возвращением, — Бай Юй, несмотря на своё утомление после целого съёмочного дня, просто лучился радостью. — Как прошли съёмки в Италии? Привёз мне сувенир?

Чжу И Лун устало, но приветливо улыбнулся, отходя в сторону и позволяя тому зайти.

— Долго, но красиво. Привёз. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

Встреча началась с нескольких чашек чая, который, разумеется, по всем правилам заварил И Лун. Сопровождали чаепитие настоящие же итальянские Baci*. И, наконец, после того, как И Лун вручил Бай Юю уже известное ему вино и картины с видами Рима, тот смог задать вопрос, давно вертевшийся у него на языке.

— Лун-гэ, а почему ты тогда спросил, что бы я делал, если бы мог прожить ещё сто лет?

— Я спрашивал про двести, Бай Юй.

— Не принципиально, — отмахнулся тот.

— Наверно. Просто я встретился в Италии с алхимиком. Он должен быть достаточно опытным, чтобы приготовить для тебя эликсир долголетия.

Бай Юй мысленно порадовался, что не пил в этот момент.

— Для меня? Зачем? Я же ещё не какой-то там дряхлый старик.

— Сейчас да. — Чжу И Лун накрыл руку Бай Юя своей. — Но эликсир не возвращает молодость, а лишь продлевает её. И я хочу, чтобы мой дорогой Бай Юй был молодым как можно дольше.

— Лун-гэ, — начал Бай Юй после некоторой паузы, — а ты точно не надиктовывал ничего автору новеллы?

Глаза Чжу И Луна блеснули золотом, когда он улыбнулся в ответ. И прервал дальнейшие размышления Бай Юя поцелуем.

*Baci — популярные итальянские конфеты, ассоциирующиеся в первую очередь с Рождеством и Днём святого Валентина. Название созвучно с итальянским словом «поцелуй».


End file.
